Transcender le Miroir
by Emystral
Summary: Ton reflet décadent t'interroge dans la glace. Être ou ne pas être. Souvent tu te questionnes. Tant et si bien que la question tourne en rond dans un monde où tout, absolument tout, ne tourne plus rond du tout. Jusqu'à ce que le miroir vole en éclats. Et si l'Abysse était leur ciel promis ? RECUEIL d'OS sur chacun des personnages (les suggestions sont les bienvenues)


_**Voici un RECUEIL d'OS, tous les chapitres sont indépendants. Si vous avez des suggestions quand au personnage à l'honneur pour le suivant, je suis preneuse. Pour les couples, il y en aura peut-être afin de combler quelques sous-entendus de l'histoire originelle (voir des lime/lemon selon l'humeur), se sera selon mes caprices mais il se peut que je me laisse influencer, histoire de relever quelques défis ^^**_

_**Aimable à vous d'adresser les fleurs à JUN MOCHIZUKI pour son fantastique univers et ses personnages hauts en couleurs. Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant cette fic mais si je pouvais ramasser quelques avis, se serait volontiers. (oui je mendie et je n'ai pas honte)**_

* * *

_**Petite frénésie écrite nocturne sur fond musical malade. Si des fautes ont persisté, je m'en excuse à plat ventre.**_

_**Pour les non anglophones, ou le parlant/comprenant comme une vache espagnole broutant des spaghetti (je refuse de mettre un S à spaghetti !) sur le port d'Amsterdam, le titre signifie « **Flocons de désespoir dans la nuit abyssale** ».**_

_**En vous souhaitant une FOLLE LECTURE.**_

* * *

TRACE I

Leo Baskerville

_Flakes of despair in abyssal night_

* * *

Si lisse surface laquée où ton regard n'est que désir d'oubli. Reflet trompeusement intact d'une âme morcelée. _Qui es-tu ?_ Tu cherches, encore, en vain, en pleine connaissance de cette cause perdue. Non, tu sais que ce n'est pas bonne question. Que la vérité est tout autre. Lointaine. Nébuleuse. A portée de ton doigt. De l'autre côté de ce miroir de fortune. Le sens même de tout cela en a perdu sa boussole depuis le temps qu'il erre. Et tu cherches, encore, en vain. Derrière la glace.

.

N'as-tu jamais été, ne serai-ce qu'un fugace instant fol, quelqu'un, une entité à part, une existence in-dé-pen-dan-te ?

.

Les lumières dansent devant des yeux, telle une neige douce et flavescente brûlant tes joues de sa froidure et de son sel.

Être ou ne pas être. Souvent tu te questionnes. Tant et si bien que la question tourne en rond, en rond, en rond, en rond… dans un monde où tout, absolument tout, ne tourne plus rond du tout. Les courbes de tes pensées et de ta volonté fléchissent. Se fracassent. S'éparpillent. Et jamais ne t'a paru si lointain cette journée de non-anniversaire, ces éclats de rire propre à l'enfance oubliée. En secret, tu espères les voir crever le verre pour qu'ils entaillent ton visage devenu si laid, si détestable.

Tu te demandes comment se serait le monde, s'il en avait été autrement. Comment les choses auraient-elles aboutis, finalement, sans toi. Toutes ces questions se bousculent comme des étoiles dans ta tête. À l'intérieur, tu es vide. Comme le Gouffre. Infiniment vide. Et la souffrance, indicible, frôle le temps qui s'allonge sans jamais parvenir à le gondoler, pour revenir en arrière. Trop souvent, presque las de cette habitude mortifère, tu rêves de disparaître.

.

_Dans tes yeux, les lumières scintillent._

_._

Des bougies, une infinité de flammèches fébriles sur un gâteau aussi sec que le monde brillent dans les lacunes de ton âme. Et tu te questionnes encore. Comment font-elles, pour luire, alors qu'il n'y a pas d'oxygène dans cet univers de reflets ? Puis la vraisemblance de tes propres propos envers toi-même t'assaille. Ta tête est un trou, un cercueil à mille âmes errantes, un terrier dans lequel un lapin fou creuse, creuse, creuse encore et toujours. Il creuse dans le vide qui s'étend, et plus il creuse, plus les lumières resplendissent.

.

_Toi seul perçois cet univers aux lumières dorés._

_._

Dans ton sommeil, tu as encore fantasmé cette époque révolue où les cauchemars d'Elliot brisaient tes nuits. Presque hagard, écrasé par l'étau de ta propre poitrine, tes yeux glacé d'or ont pleuré lorsque tes pas t'ont guidé, sous la clarté lunaire silencieuse, près du piano du manoir des Baskerville. _Qui es-tu ?_ et l'écho de tes sombres raisons à vivre encore équarrisse ton ventre. Le Jabberwock veille en tes entrailles et leurs mémoires sont autant de vies antérieures qui plombent la tienne. Tu te sens partir et leurs présences imperceptibles s'imposent à toi. L'une d'entre elle, aux jambes perpétuellement croisées et au châle, devines-tu à sa silhouette, appose parfois sa main aux bandages phosphorescents sur ton épaule.

Cent ans d'errance pour en arriver là. Tu ne comptes plus les existences que tu as déjà vécues pour ne plus savoir discerner le vrai du faux de ce que constitue ton âme. Cette question n'en est même plus une. Regarde-toi.

.

_Qui es-tu ? _Imposteur de personne. Tes interrogations se mordent la queue et l'Oiseau Jubjube barigoule.*

.

Le couvercle luit sous la flammèche de la bougie et tu te rappelles vaguement de la sonorité hésitante de celui de l'orphelinat de Fiona. Des frères, des sœurs, des intrus. Tous des monstres. La haine remonte en toi.

Une évidence perce ton thorax et tes sanglots ne sont que des plaintes muettes qui déchirent la quiétude de cet univers enchainés pour subsister.

Tu tires le banc, t'y poses. Tes doigts se perdent sur le clavier centenaire et l'air s'emplit d'une mélancolie suave. L'air vibre d'une détresse qui n'est pas la tienne et ton cœur se serre sous les assauts de tes mains virtuoses. D'un regard tu cherches ton partenaire, mais la place vide à côté de toi est irrémédiablement vacante. Cette douleur est tienne. La cicatrice suite son pus. Glen ne saurait la taire. Ensemble, vous pleurez vos disparus de votre plus noir amour.

.

Lacie.

Elliot.

.

.

.

D'autres noms voltigent en tes souvenirs morcelés. Le prix à payer pour la sustentions de ce monde que tu entaches de ta propre rancœur envers tes échecs. Droit de succession. Legs de la famille maudite. Un lien tissé dans les ténèbres, bien au-delà de celui du sang et que tu as caché, si longtemps durant, derrières quelques mèches pour ne plus voir ce monde détestable. Hélas, ta cécité feinte n'a pas su préserver ton ami et jamais plus tu ne fermeras les yeux sur cette réalité distordue à laquelle ton existence est vouée pour l'en préserver du néant originel.

Tu persévères à exister dans la mélodie que tu as toi-même écrit, un siècle auparavant. Et tu rêves d'elle prêtant sa gorge à tes notes. Quelle heure est-il ? Tu te remémores du bijou à gousset de Jack. Le temps n'a pas d'emprise sur toi mais tes blessures suintent encore malgré l'eau sous les ponts. Oh comme la trahison t'as déchiré…

.

Tu les aimes. Tous autant qu'ils sont. Peut-être errent-ils ? Mais dans le fond, tu le sais, d'une certitude qui oblige tes doigts à se recroqueviller sur les touches noires et blanches pour ne pas hurler, que cela est impossible. Les geôles de l'Abysse ne régurgitent jamais personne. Elle les digère, les consume. Sa Volonté ne distord pas ses propres règles, immuables dans sa géométrie impossible.

Toi seul émerge à l'infini de la mort mais ta fin s'annonce en toi comme une évidence et tu souris._Qui es-tu ?_L'aven en toi s'ouvre et tu tombes dans la poudreuse luminescente de ce que tu croyais être, jadis, que des hallucinations, des créations de ton imagination malade.

Dans l'abime de ton essence, tandis que les ongles s'écorchent presque sur l'épicéa, tu aspires plus que quiconque à succomber au propre poids de tes responsabilités envers ce monde déchu de sa beauté. Résigné tu refermes le couvercle et caresse l'air redevenu statique.

.

.

Sa Volonté deviendra tienne, et plus jamais tu ne te poseras la question.

.

.

Peu à peu tu t'effaces.

.

.

.

* * *

*_Oiseau Jubjube : autre nom du Jabberwock selon les traductions du poème du même nom de Lewis Carrol (La Traversée du Miroir) Cf la version originale et la traduction de Henri Parisot_

* * *

**_En espérant que ça vous a plu. J'avoue sans honte attendre vos impressions et vos critiques avec impatience. (et une idée pour la suite !) _**


End file.
